


『Heart Beat』10

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M, 环壮
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN





	『Heart Beat』10

拾．

 

二〇七七年七月十六日夜。

四叶环睡不着，从房间走出来，发现千也醒着。那长发的美丽男人端着酒杯倚在窗前，望着夜空中的那轮明月，看起来像倚着月亮喝酒的神明一样。

“千千。”环和那人打了个招呼，走过去和他坐在一起。

“嗯。”千晃了晃手中的酒杯，对环说：“要来点吗？”

“不了……”

“可惜了，这可是上好的红酒呢。”

“我欣赏不来啦。我还是更喜欢天天的果汁。”

“哈哈，像小孩子一样。”

“也没错啦。”

两个人在月亮下相视一笑。千擒着笑意抬起头继续望向天空，那轮满月非常的亮，简直就像是在预示着国王的势力强大，不可侵犯。但能怎么办呢，他们就是一群想用口香糖把月亮从天空中粘下来的人。

“千千。”过了好一会儿，环轻声问：“想拯救喜欢的人，却又感到恐惧的感觉是什么样的？”

千摇晃着酒杯，说：“就是你现在感受到的那样。”顿了顿，“也是我这四年以来感受到的这样。”

“百百他，一定会没事的。”

“呵呵，我也是这么想的哦。其实那家伙比我要厉害，月云了那个男人是动不了他的。如果他要是敢动百的一根手指……明天被砍头的就是他了。”

“千千，表情好可怕。”

“呵呵，吓到你了？”

“完——全没有。”

“明天就要到来了呢。这一定是最后一个夜晚了……阳光里蕴藏的希望，是一定会降临的。”

“反月云同盟”的宣言就像是往海洋里丢进了一枚陨石，激起的是千层的浪。一夜之间，大半个U.K.I都成为了他们的盟友，他们一呼百应，白底红纹的旗帜在各个区域内竖起。还在勉励挣扎的，只有拼了命想要维护自己利益的贵族们了。

天刚刚破晓，折笠千斗等人就已经跨上了战马，带着全国三分之一的正规军围到了D区之外。虽然现代的交通工具已经完全可以代替马匹了，但马匹在战斗之中永远是光明与荣耀的代表之一，所以，它们永远无法被取代。

在浩浩荡荡的军队周围，是翘首以盼的普通群众。整个U.K.I的人都围住了王城，而剩下的三分之二的正规军已经有些腿软了。

滋啦，滋啦。高挂在围墙之外的那些巨大显示屏亮了起来，画面之中是一个被反绑着手的短发男人。那个男人身着傍晚天幕般色彩的礼服，像是被极其粗暴地丢进了镜头里。千抿起唇，将目光定格在前方的路上。

“走吧。”他说。

月云了坐在那男人身后的不远处，手指抠在王座的扶手里。

他焦躁得要命，这帮人有什么资格反抗他……就凭这帮子在垃圾桶里烂了太久的货色？他们有什么资格？

但心里越是愤怒，他就要显得越轻描淡写高高在上。其实这也不是什么大问题不是吗？他只是镇压了一群蝼蚁而已，就算蝼蚁的数量再多，也不过只是蝼蚁而已。

一只脚就可以杀死的蝼蚁，仅此而已。

“国，国王大人……”有下属冲进了殿堂:“D区的人给他们开门了……”

“什么？”月云了大惊，一愣之下连骂三声。

A区到D区呈同心圆结构分布，为了保护国王与贵族的安全，这四个区域在分界处都立了很高很高的围墙，每面墙壁都只有一扇门能够容许这千军万马一拥而入。

千一干人似乎是在与D区的区长交涉，没聊两句对方便屈服了，几乎是毕恭毕敬地将叛军请进自己的区域的。月云了的杀头名单上于是又多了几号人。但他还是毫不担心，因为他清楚，越往A区走，那里居住的人们就越忠心。有谁还能比得势的皇亲国戚更忠诚呢？

很显然，月云了把忠诚与保护利益搞混了。

C区与B区，几乎也没有力气去抵抗这帮叛党。它们先后都被“攻破”，很难说究竟是被被动攻破，还是主动打开的。但总之，向叛军投了降的正规军脸上没有一个不松了口气的。

现在，被包围着的就只有小小的A区了。A区的围墙又高又厚固若金汤，如果不是他们去主动开门，叛军要攻克这里便需要花上大量的时间。双方顿时僵持了起来。

可恶。

可恶。

可恶。

这群人竟敢……

有人不合时宜地笑了起来。那是被反绑双手，穿着礼服在镜头前站得笔直的春原百濑。他放肆地笑着，笑得见牙不见眼。

“谁让你站起来的？你给我跪下！”月云了愤怒地呵斥:“不然我马上就砍你的头！”

“砍我的头？来呀。”百快乐地说，只可惜现在他的手还没有空闲，没办法帮自己擦掉眼角笑出的泪花:“只是小百我再也不会跪了，永远也不会跪了。”

“你……”月云了被气得七窍生烟。他对一旁早已等待好的刽子手怒道:“还等着干什么？杀掉他！”

“是，我的主人。”SOGO-05自暗影中抬起头，毕恭毕敬地说。

今天是一个盛大的日子，每个人都身着华服，连它这个处刑人也不例外。它身着表情淡然，单手举着一柄银色长剑，向春原百濑走去。

百说:“嗨，小壮五。”

“……”

“据说你把以前的事都忘了。”

“……”

SOGO-05举起了手中的长剑，银色的剑身折射了一束天光，通过屏幕，将那束光刺进所有观众的眼睛里。

百看着它，一点都不惧:“还真是变回了最开始的那副样子啊……不过你主动毁掉记忆芯片，是为了保护重要的人，不是吗？”

长剑顿了一下，然后猛地向百的脖子劈砍而去——叮地一声，是金属被猛击颤动的声音。一枚子弹击中了SOGO-05手中的剑，直接将它击得飞了出去——是四叶环。

那个高大的孩子不知何时竟蹲跪在了几百米开外的一个圆形房顶上，他将眼睛从瞄准镜后移开，抿起嘴唇就跳下了房顶，踩着正规军的头盔就向戏台飞奔而去——

“……放阿环进去真的好吗？”

拉着缰绳，大和看着那屏幕上的画面，心脏提到了嗓子眼。

“嘛，说到底我们也拦不住他呀。”千笑笑。

“……那个人真的太乱来了，我之前所说的作战计划他都忘了吗？”一织一边协调着各个部队一边低声埋怨，陆却笑了起来:“但是百前辈却因此获救，这不是挺好的嘛！如果不是环的话，肯定就来不及啦……”

“这倒是。”

“希望他不要再干出一些傻事啊……”三月摇摇头，担忧地望向颤抖的屏幕上对峙的几个人影。

距离彻底攻破A区还需要一点时间，四叶环独身一人冲进的漩涡的中心，面对成百上千个对准自己的枪口，身后是手被反绑的百，身前是摆出了迎战姿势的SOGO-05。

国王还没下令，士兵们便不知该不该开枪，万一枪射偏了击中了金贵的仿生人怎么办？于是城墙内与城墙外的人对峙，舞台下与舞台上的人也在对峙。

“小壮！”环手握武器与SOGO-05面对面，他们之间只隔了三步的距离。

月云了咬着牙对SOGO-05发起命令:“把那个人杀了，两个都杀了！”

『锁定，判断。叛军:四叶环、春原百濑。命令:清除目标。』

“是。”于是SOGO-05抖出掌间的匕首，飞身向两人冲去，环用长剑招架着仿生人的攻势，一边咬着后槽牙使力一边说:“小壮……我想了很久，你那时候为什么不开枪，你那时候又为什么不直接把刀刺进我的心脏而是要刺进我的肩膀……你明明可以杀了我，但你却没有！”

“……”

“他们说你的记忆芯片被毁掉了，所以什么都不记得了。但是你却杀不了我……”

他们白刃相接，每一击都毫不留情，每一击都直冲要害。SOGO-05攻击，四叶环防守，环招架着对方的攻击，一边大喊。

“小壮，其实你还记得我，不是吗？”

“……”SOGO-05的眼睛仍旧是一块美丽的无机物，它扬起了唇角露出一个没有任何含义的笑容:“你想多了。就算我以前的记忆芯片里有关于你的记录，但不管怎么说，现在，我并不认识你。”

“……”环又挡下了SOGO-05的一次猛烈攻击，他不停地说着，可能连自己在说什么都不太明白，他完全是凭借着本能在朝那个人吼:“没错，你不记得我了，你的记忆芯片被毁了——但你还是记得我的！”

“人类都这么喜欢自说自话的吗？”它开始有些烦躁了。

……烦躁？

总之，SOGO-05打算速战速决了。

它的足尖优雅地点地，长舒一口气，开足马力向四叶环高高跃起，刀尖直指的，是那个男人鲜活的跳动的心脏。只要不到两秒的时间，它冰凉的刀刃便能刺进那心脏之中，它可以将它整个儿捅穿，让那温热的液体喷薄而出，高高地扬进天空里……红色的，多么美好的画面。

但为什么，胸口却传来了一阵难以言喻的痛楚？

环看着那高高跃起的仿生人，突然丢掉了自己手中的枪与剑——陆和一织倒抽一口气，大和与三月惊呼出声——这不要命的家伙又开始了！

冰冷的金属叮咣落地，造成了一次小范围的地震，波及范围不明。

“小壮！就算记忆芯片里没有我的痕迹了也没关系——”环直直地伸出双臂，像是要拥抱从天而降的爱人，初升的太阳将一缕光落在他的身上，照亮了他孩子般纯粹的笑容:“你对我的爱是留在心跳里的，不是吗？”

噗通。

举着匕首落下的仿生人，微微睁大了眼睛。

下一刻，它的匕首就要刺进男孩的心——

“壮五，听我说，你是最特别的那一个。”

猛然闪现的记忆铺着一层老旧的灰，名为逢坂聪的中年研究员在它的面前半蹲着，身后是闪烁蓝色光芒的屏幕，它的视野里只能看到他温和翘起的唇角，还有眼睛里闪烁的光芒。

“虽然国王让我们制造的是杀人的武器，但我还是忍不住制造了你……你知道吗，你拥有一颗属于人类的心脏。”

“那曾是我病逝的侄子的心脏。”

“他死后，我不抱希望地将它移植进了你的体内，你包容了它，搏动了它，让它活了下去……而它也带给了你一些机械心脏永远无法带来的东西。”

“壮五，你知道吗？在我给你输入‘微笑’的指令之前，你就已经会笑了。你看着我插在花瓶里的紫罗兰花苞绽开了，然后就笑了。”

“看到你的笑，我却哭了。”

咳嗽声，逢坂聪往手心里咳了一摊血。

他不是很在意，将手掌往自己的白色大褂上一抹，触目惊心一片红。

“壮五，你听我说。你会笑，那就一定会哭，那就一定会爱……这一切，都在你的心脏里。”

“……我将把这些话藏进你的记忆里，总有一天，你一定会想起来的。”

“壮五，记住，你有一双很美的眼睛。”

“现在，走吧。”

走？去哪儿？和谁？怎么走？

它的嘴唇无声地开阖，伸出手却什么都握不住。它看自己的制造者大褂上带着血，慢慢地在它记忆的黑洞里被拉远。逢坂聪没有回答它这个问题，于是它经常梦见自己正站在一片坍塌的白色梦幻里，那空间的崩裂终于来到了它的脚下——它掉了下去，坠入无边的深渊。

“小壮！”

而黑暗之中，出现了一个男孩被阳光照亮了的笑脸。他笑着，仰着头，向坠落的他高高举起手臂。

“你对我的爱是留在心跳里的，对吗？”

——走？去哪儿？和谁？怎么走？

——走。向前，向光，向爱；和那孩子；一起走。

『警告，警告……』

紫罗兰色的眼睛里流进了光，闪烁着的是整片宇宙的星海与所有溪水之中的波光。一滴千斤重的泪在眨眼的瞬间就这么砸了下来。

噗通，噗通，噗通。

逢坂壮五轻声呼唤:“环君……”

噗通。

下一瞬，他落进了环的怀里，两个人都滚进的光里。

月云了气急败坏地扬高了声音:“开枪！都给我开枪！把他们全部都干掉！”

成百上千个黑漆漆的枪口不为所动，咔嚓，其中一个调换了方向，将月云了纳入了子弹的轨道。咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。成百上千个枪口，此时都对准了月云了。月云了红了眼，拔出腰间的长剑就向百走去——至少，在最后要把这些耍了他这么多年的男人杀掉！特别是那个人，春原百濑！

同一时刻，攻城的士兵冲入了A区，一个灰蓝色的身影飞来，一脚蹬在月云了的胸前，折笠千斗将月云了踩得向后仰去，发丝向后扬起，长剑没入了国王的胸口。

“看，月将被曙光贯穿胸膛，躲藏也无用……”

血雨之间，折笠千斗慢慢回身，望向早已等候多时的春原百濑。百的眼睛渐渐地红了。他撞进的千的怀里。

“看啊，夜的外壳已经消融。”

长夜结束了，白昼已然降临。

四叶环躺在地上，对那个满脸泪光的男人扬起了一个糅合了孩子气与稳重感的笑容:“欢迎回来，小壮。”

此时此刻，已无需多言。

逢坂壮五将自己埋进了四叶环的怀里，他们的发丝，手指，呼吸和心跳，全都缠在了一起。

噗通。

噗通。

“我回来了。”

噗通……

 

——正文完——


End file.
